


Between Advices and Stalking

by ClaireBonnefoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Going on a date, Iwaizumi too, Kageyama kouhai, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is a good senpai, Pining, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Stalking, Suportive Iwaizumi Hajime, Suportive Oikawa Tooru, There is a Portuguese version, asking for advice, oikawa senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Kageyama wanted to confess his feelings for Hinata but had no idea how. So he went to ask for advice for the person who – even if it hurt him to admit – knew the most about the subject: Oikawa. Tooru, as the great senpai he was, followed him on his date – without him knowing, obviously -, to support him if he needed (pff, yeah, right. Shut up, Iwa-chan!). Hajime didn’t know why he agreed to help Oikawa. But… maybe that afternoon wouldn’t be that bad…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Between Advices and Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> A little KageHina and IwaOi to warm our hearts. A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi. <3 Enjoy!  
> Portuguese version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772160

“Eh? Tobio-chan, what are you doing here?” Tooru stared at him, smugly, his chin up. He smiled, arrogantly. “Came to delight my company?”

“No,” he answered, bluntly. “I-I wanted to ask you something…” he said, blushing and looking away.

Tooru was surprised. He never thought that he would live to see Tobio embarrassed like that.

“H-How do you c-confess to someone?” He asked, surprising Tooru even more. But his gallant pose was soon back.

“I’m honored, Tobio-chan, but I already have a boyfriend”

“It’s not you, idiot!”

Tooru smirked.

“Then is Chibi-chan!” he exclaimed, smugly, making Tobio’s blush darken.

“I-I never said it was…” he murmured, but he knew he couldn’t deny it.

“Oikawa, who are you talking- ah, hello, Kageyama” Iwa-chan greeted, arriving. “What are you doing here?”

“Tobio-chan was asking for love advice to his great senpai,” he answered, smugly.

Iwa-chan rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying, Tobio-chan-” Tooru said.

“Actually, you weren’t saying anything”

“… you should ask him out,” he continued, ignoring him.

Tobio nodded.

“But don’t take him to play volleyball!” he added, knowing his kouhai enough to guess his intentions.

“I-I wasn’t planning on it…” he lied, blushing.

“Take him to the new ice cream shop,” Iwa-chan suggested. Tooru had to admit, it _was_ a good idea. Why didn’t Iwa-chan use his romantic ideas with him?!

Tooru nodded again.

“Don’t forget to pay!” Tooru added. He couldn’t lose to Iwa-chan on giving love advice.

“I-I know…”

“Good luck, Kageyama,” wished Iwa-chan, smiling.

“He doesn’t need luck, my advice never fails!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again.

“T-Thank you…” Tobio murmured, bowing a little.

Then he heard the sound of someone snapping a picture. Hajime didn’t understand why Oikawa liked so much to take pictures of Kageyama bowing, but didn’t say anything.

“You’re welcome!” He answered, with a wink. “Let’s go, Iwa-chan”

“Bye, Kageyama”

°°°

Hajime cursed the moment he agreed with it. Damned Oikawa could be really persuasive when he wanted. And the worse was that they had long ago finished their ice creams and Hinata and Kageyama still hadn’t arrived! He was considering leaving the ice cream shop and going home. His stupid boyfriend who handled it himself!

“Iwa-chan, they’re here” Oikawa whispered, not discreetly at all. He didn’t know how they hadn’t seen them there. They were recognizable with the hats and the sunglasses, damn it!

Hinata and Kageyama sat on one table, chose the flavors, ordered, and, while they waited, started to talk about volleyball. Not that he _wanted_ to pay attention, but they talked so loudly that it was impossible not to.

“Those idiots can’t talk about anything else?” Oikawa complained.

After a while, their orders came, making their conversation a little bit low. Just a little, though.

They finished the ice creams and went to pay.

“I’ll pay,” Kageyama said, and a proud smile grew on Oikawa’s face. Hajime couldn’t help but smile too. “I-I invited you…” he explained, blushing when Hinata looked confused at him. Hinata beamed and thanked him.

They left the shop and, after a few seconds, were followed by Hajime and his boyfriend. They walked to a quiet park, with a lake, some trees and benches all around. It was beautiful.

“Tobio-chan have a better taste than I thought,” Oikawa said, and he agreed.

Then Hinata and Kageyama went to a volleyball court beside it and started to play.

“I can’t believe it!” Oikawa exclaimed, outraged.

“Where did that ball come from?” Hajime asked no one in particular.

They sat down by a tree, close to the lake, Oikawa grumbling pouty. They watched them play for a while but soon lost interest. Hajime laid down on Oikawa’s lap. The breeze swung delicately through the trees, easing the summer hot weather. Oikawa took out Hajime’s hat and played absently with his dark hair. The noise started to fade away, and Hajime let himself slip to the world of dreams.

°°°

The ball hit the lake splashing water, wetting everything around, including Hajime, who woke up startled. And, of course, his shitty boyfriend was almost crying out of laughter.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, you should have seen your face!”

“Shut up, Trashykawa!”

When he stopped laughing, they heard Kageyama and Hinata shouting, accusing each other of throwing the ball on the water. After a while, they stopped arguing and went to try to recover it.

Hajime and Oikawa quickly moved behind the tree, have been almost caught. After a while bending over and almost falling on the lake, Kageyama – who was chosen to save the object, as he was the taller – finally recovered the ball.

Since it was already late (Hajime slept more than he thought), they decided to go home, which made Oikawa sigh exasperated. Wasn’t he going to confess?!

Even so, they kept following them – mainly because Hajime’s and Oikawa’s houses were that way, and Oikawa invited himself over to sleepover. Not that Hajime meant his complaints or anything … 

On the way, they talked about volleyball (not that he and Oikawa were surprised, though).

Suddenly, Kageyama stopped and went quiet.

“Kageyama?” Shouyou called, turning to look at him.

“H-Hinata, I…” Kageyama started, making a scary face.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“What? No, that’s not it! Damn it!” he cursed.

Tobio should accept that he would die alone. He couldn’t even confess without scaring Hinata!

“Kageyama” Hinata called, shyly, noticing his frustration. “I-I wasn’t really scared…” he said, trying to comfort him. “There’s no way I’m scared of the person I like…” he added, low.

But Tobio heard and felt a warm feeling on his chest. So it was like that when someone felt the same?

When Shouyou realized he said the last phrase out loud, he thought he had signed his death sentence.

“K-Kageyama, I-I… i-it’s not...” he tried to think in a way to fix it. He couldn’t lose Kageyama’s friendship!

“I-I like you too, dumbass…” Kageyama interrupted, blushing.

Shouyou’s face lightened up. So Kageyama wouldn’t hate him and stop setting for him? He- He liked him too?!

Tobio didn’t know what to do. He had confessed, one way or another, but… what he should do after that? He slapped himself mentally for forgetting to ask that to Oikawa. But he didn’t really think Hinata would like him back.

But Hinata ended his misery, jumping on him in a hug, that was awkwardly retributed.

Behind them, Hajime and Oikawa watched their antics with a fond smile.

“He did it, in the end…” Hajime said.

“Of course he did! My advice never fails!” Oikawa bragged.

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Can we finally let them be and go home? I’m tired of following them!”

“I know you liked it, Iwa-chan!”

“Of course I didn’t, dumbass! Never count me on your crazy ideas again!”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Despite all of this, it hadn’t been so bad. It was fun to spy them beside Tooru. He liked to spend time with his boyfriend, it doesn’t matter what they’re doing. But that was something he would never say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it!! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
